


Him

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fat cat Chat, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Chat Noir finds himself becoming friends with Marinette and finds himself wanting to know more about the guy she likes. If only he knew that the guy is his civilian self.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was commissioned by a friend on Miraculous Amino. Hopefully it’ll make some people laugh.

Chat Noir bounded along the numerous rooftops of Paris, the gentle evening breeze flowing through his golden halo of hair and giving him the familiar sense of freedom he both loved and yearned for. 

Chat extended his staff, using it to leap across the familiar street before he tumbled onto a very familiar balcony, narrowly missing the metal railing that rimmed the edge of it. 

The black-clad hero landed with a roll and then rocked on the balls of his feet, shortening his staff and placing it back in its place on his lower back once he'd regained balance. 

It was a routine Chat had begun to feel accustomed to these days as it was something he now did most nights. It was something that he always looked forwards to. 

Faint footsteps could be heard as the girl in the room below him made her way to the balcony above, her head popping out of the skylight a few moments later. 

She let out an audible sigh when she spotted him, not even remotely surprised that he'd shown up. Again. 

"Good evening, Marinette," he greeted, grinning at her as she clambered out into the rooftop, still wearing her regular clothes rather than her pyjamas even though the sun was already beginning to set, it's light being replaced by the shine of the moon. 

"I thought you weren't coming today." Marinette stated, looking a little confused as to why the black-clad hero had shown up. Normally, he didn't show up on Thursdays due to things going on in his civilian life (she didn't know exactly what, obviously). 

"Well, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to check in on how things are going with you and that prince of yours."

Marinette let out an annoyed groan at his words and slapped her hand to her forehead. 

It had been an accident. Last night, Chat Noir had silently landed on her balcony while she was in the middle of a conversation with Alya (over the phone) about a certain blond-haired classmate of theirs. 

After her conversation had ended, Chat had knocked on the skylight which had caused Marinette to let out a squeal of shock. 

Marinette was thankful that she hadn't mentioned Adrien's name in the call; otherwise Chat Noir may have pestered even more than he already did.

Marinette took a hold of his gloved hand, hauling him through the skylight and into her bedroom where the two of them landed on her loft bed with a thump and a slight bounce. 

"So do you think that you're finally ready to ask out this Prince Charming of yours?" He questioned with a smirk, and she whacked him square in the face with a nearby pillow, eliciting a laugh to bubble from him as his chest rose and fell with every breath. 

"Uh, no way!" Marinette exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him, "I can't do that yet, Chat. He still barely notices me," she reasoned, crossing her arms in defence as she averted her gaze. 

"I'm sure that's not true, little lady.   
He'd better realise just how wonderful you are before some other guy—or girl, whatever you're into—comes and steals you away from him." Chat Noir reassured her, a charming smile etched onto his masked face. 

Marinette's lips curled into a smirk as she turned her head to look at him again. 

"Oh, what? Someone like you?" Marinette teased, her cute giggles being muffled by her hand. Chat merely smirked at her in amusement. 

"In your dreams," he retorted, playfully rolling his eyes as a chuckle escaped his lips. 

They laughed about it for a few moments, revelling in the weird sense of familiarity. To anyone else, the scene would be absurd, but to them it was normal. Ladybug and Chat Noir were hardly ever seen outside of akuma battles after all so his presence in her home would seem odd to anyone else. 

The two had spent many a night together, lounging around and playing video games for the majority of their time. She always seemed to beat him in Ultimate Mecha Strike, a fact he desperately wanted to change.

Chat had been practicing the game a lot when he had some free time between the many activities crammed onto his busy schedule, but no matter how much he tried, he still couldn't beat her. 

However, she sucked at Mario Kart, a game he excelled in.

"Can we have some of those cookies your mum made for us again? They were delicious." Chat Noir questioned, instantly becoming relaxed as he had done every night he'd been there before. 

He collapsed onto his back, sprawling out just to annoy her. 

Marinette poked him in the side, letting out a little giggle. "If you're not careful, Chat Noir, you're going to become a fat cat."

His stomach then promptly let out a noisy rumble, causing him to let out a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

"A very fat cat."

Chat Noir stuck his tongue out at her as she walked down the stairs from her loft bed and padded towards the trapdoor that led to the rest of her home. 

Once she'd left the room, Chat Noir sat up and looked around him. He'd been in here so many times before while hanging out with her but he'd never once been clued in towards her mysterious crush on a classmate. 

He was curious, and you know what they say about cats and curiosity. 

Slowly, he made his way down the steps, his eyes scanning the room and his gaze settling on a myriad of things. 

The posters she had of his civilian self were still there, something that he wasn't all too shocked about. After reassuring her as Adrien that it was okay, she must have taken it as a sign that she was allowed to keep them up.   
Although there were less pictures on her walls than the last time he had been here. 

He spotted the box that he knew contained her diary (which, from what he'd heard, contained with every single detail the girl could possibly remember.) and gritted his teeth as he considered the option. 

After giving it a moment of thought, he decided against it. Chloé had once tried to break into the box, and Chat knew that it wasn't an easy feat. 

Marinette had been smart enough to add a lock to it, after all.

Chat Noir let out an audible sigh and flopped back on the chaise behind him, listening on as Marinette made her way back up the stairs before pushing open the trapdoor.

He'd have to worry about it another time.

───────────────

Adrien slowly walked up the steps to their school a few weeks later, letting out an audible sigh as he slumped down on the top step as he waited for his best friend, Nino, to arrive. 

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little bit frustrated with himself. It had been weeks since he'd accidentally eavesdropped on Marinette and Alya's conversation that one fateful night, and he was still no closer to discovering the identity of the boy his friend was head-over-heels for.

All he wanted to do was help her to be herself around him, whoever he may be. Marinette had told him during one of his late night visits that she felt as if he didn't notice her sometimes, but the times he did were always amazing.

Every time the topic of the mystery boy was brought up, he listened patiently as he absorbed each and every detail she uttered. He, in turn, had opened up about Ladybug to her and had received the same treatment in response.

Deciding to visit Marinette over and over again was one of the best decisions that he had ever made in his entire life. It was an escape from his hectic life, one that he'd been needing for a long time.

"G-good morning, Adrien," a very familiar voice greeted. He glanced up to see Marinette stood in front of him and flashbacks of the past few weeks flooded his mind as he caught her nervous expression.

"Good morning," he replied, smiling at her as he stood up and slung his bag back over his shoulder.

Marinette took a deep breath, letting it out shakily a moment later. It was now or never.

"Adrien, I'm in love with you," she confessed, closing her eyes as she waited for a response. She opened her eyes slightly, noticing his expression, "I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I still wanted to let you know. We can still be friends, right?"

Adrien, meanwhile, was frozen in shock. His eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened as realisation finally dawned upon him. This entire time, he'd been teasing her about being in love with his civilian self.

He was the one she loved; the one she yearned for each and every day; the one who she felt would never notice her.

It had always been him.


End file.
